The Reaping Of Heroes
by Undying Soul98
Summary: The corrupted Holy Grail longed for death in every Heaven's Feel and what better way to accomplish this than by using some stored up energy to bring in an extra seven servants in the form of Shinigami's? Emiya Shirou is officially screwed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**AN- Hello all! This is my attempt at a FSN X Bleach fanfic. I for one LOVE the fate franchise! I have always wanted to write a fic for the Nasuverse, but I wanted to wait until my poll was sufficiently filled out. The problem was that no one filled it in... not really. I just decided to write this, screw the poll! I HAVE MONE- I mean... I have plot bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all... NOTHING! Stop looking at me like that all you stalker lawyers!**

Angra Mainyu. The Holy Grail. Heavens Feel. The cup of Heaven. The Third True Magic. A miracle.

It was called all of these things, it was all of the above. It was a divine miracle granting artefact, it was the pinnacle of Einzbern Magecraft, it was the sum of all the worlds evils. Truly whatever it was, it was a twisted and bitter existence.

The Holy Grail started off with noble intentions, a ritual to grant a true miracle to those both worthy and unworthy of it. However, it became... _distorted_. Twisted. During the Third Holy Grail War, the Einzbern's tried to cheat, they tried to bypass the Servant system and summon a divine being instead of a Hero of a long gone era.

What they got was a being, but he was hardly divine. Upon death, the abnormal Servant made matters only worse. The already brutal conflict only grew bloodier when all the worlds evils corrupted the Grail.

Most would say that this was because Anti Hero's were able to be summoned after that point. The truth is that things became worse because the Grail itself fundamentally changed, it took on the burdens of Angra Mainyu and gained all of its hatred and all of its pain, it desired only to see death and destruction, pain and sadness, despair and anguish.

It truly became a darkened chalice, a monkeys paw, a stain which would deliberately twist and distort any wish made upon it to something much grimmer, simply out of spite.

Not only that, but it also gained a wish of its own.

To be born into the world, to be free of its duty. It didn't care how, it _wished _for its birth.

It was with this intent that the Fourth Holy Grail War started, and after much spilt blood the victor was decided and the Grail was ready to be birthed from its mud like form. The Grail almost felt joy, _almost_.

Emiya Kiritsugu rejected it though, he abandoned his equally twisted dream. After being destroyed by that damn holy blade, the corrupt Grail realised that it had never hated anyone or anything in all of its existence as much as the Magus Killer. It made the man pay though, it cursed him with but a small chunk of the despair and pain it constantly felt.

Thus after ten years, the Fifth War approached.

The Grail despaired. It knew that this would be its last chance to be born, it knew that the preparations made by the Mage Killer would prevent it from ever having the chance to entice another into wishing upon its darkened contents.

That was why it sped up the ritual, initiating it 50 years early.

Tingling. The Grail felt a tingling sensation. It could swear it was anticipation, but it was not.

Tingling.

Tingling.

Tingling.

The Grail knew what that tingling was. It was a summon. A summoning request for a Servant.

The Grail would have smirked if it had the capacity to. It seemed like the Einzbern's weren't content with just summoning the greatest of Greek heroes, they also wanted to summon him months before the conflict even began.

It seemed to smile. How it would love to punish them for daring to try and break the rules of the Heavens Feel ritual. The Holy Grail may have been corrupt, but there was enough of its original self to be annoyed at people trying to break the rules.

Tingling.

Tingling.

How those damn Einzbern's continued to demand a Servant.

The Grail had an idea. Yes... a sudden idea which would not just give the white haired Magi a giant metaphorical middle finger but also potential make the final Holy Grail war the most bloody and brutal conflict of them all.

The Divine wish granter longed for the death of all and what better a way to do such a thing than by using all the saved up energy from the failure to make a wish during all the previous Heaven's Feel to bring forth an extra several Servants.

And what better Servants to cause death and despair than Souls who are already at one with death, what better Servants than Shinigami?

Yes. Yes. That could work. They were already more dead than most Heroic Spirits, it would be much easier for the Masters to handle the extra Prana cost if the Grail sustained most of the more modest costs for maintaining their existences, leaving the foolish summoners with nearly no extra Prana loss than before the additional Servant was summoned.

Tingling.

Tingling.

Tingling.

The Einzbern's continued to demand Hercules' presence.

Arrogant Magi, so desperate for a Servant. They were even willing to endure the pain of keeping such a powerful Spirit in existence though their own power, with no backing from the Grail itself.

The Grail continued to muse, then realised that it would be amazingly painful to do such a thing, thus it would be even more ironic if the Magi were given _two _increasingly powerful Servant to maintain until the War starts.

Just thinking of all the pain it would take amused the Grail greatly.

Yes, it would be apt that the rule breakers would be forced to maintain the existences of two of the most powerful Heroes in all of space and time.

Tingling.

Tingling.

Enough musing. The plan was decided.

Seven denizens of Soul Society lore would be added to the Holy Grail War.

Yes, such death would be caused by their presence.

The Grail concentrated its efforts. Time to give the rule breakers their painfully powerful weapons, time for death incarnate to be welcomed into the world of the living.

XXXXXXXXXX

Illyasviel Von Einzbern knelt within the edge of her summoning circle, waiting for her Servant to appear before her. She finished her chant and waited for the mighty Hercules to appear. Seconds passed by with no appearance of the great demi-god, or any reaction at all save for a significant drain on her Prana. This both irritated and annoyed 'Ilya'. While she may have been 18, she still had the mind frame of a child and as such grew impatient quickly.

She was just about to try and repeat the last line to placate her watchful 'grandfather', when a great surging tug on her Prana levels informed her that her Servant was arriving.

A great glow originated from the circle, as magical energy surged from it. A mighty figure began to materialise amongst the glow.

From Ilya's perspective, the already tall giant of a man who was appearing was even taller and grander, only seeming to enforce her previous image that the Servant she summoned would be the strongest of them all, and the tool she used to get her revenge on Emiya Shirou.

After all, that's why she agreed to participate in the Heavens Feel ritual, despite knowing what would happen to her by the end, despite knowing that she would be but a sheep sent to be slaughter house. She joined in order to kill the one who stole her father from her. And when she killed him, then she would be content to die for the Einzbern families goal.

The glow faded as Hercules, summoned into the Berserker Class, stood tall and proud before his minuscule Master.

"Aaahhh!" cried Ilya in pain, as she clenched her fists to show her great anguish, almost falling to the ground due to the sudden magnitude of feelings inside her.

She knew prior to the summoning that it would be _very _painful to maintain a Heroic Spirit in its physical form without the Grails help. She knew the gut wrenching anguish she would have to maintain for two months in order to gain that little edge in the competition, which her elders ordered her to do.

But _this_?! This was something else entirely. She wanted to tear her own heart out just to numb the pain. Her Servant wasn't even moving!

Illyasviel panted again and again. "Ber-Berserker!" she ordered loudly. "Revert to spirit form!"

The being complied, thus the pain was reduced somewhat to the Homunculus.

She prepared to turn away from the circle, and speak to her 'grandfather' who seemed pleasantly satisfied for once, when something unexpected happened.

The magic circle, which by all rights should have been dim and dull, burst once more into light, sending the girl into another heart wrenching scream as another sudden drain bombarded her Magic Circuits.

"What?!" Even Jubstacheit was surprised by the way events were going. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Ilya could only look in terror as a second form began to appear, a figure shrouded in flames. The heat of the fire tickled Ilya's face without maliciousness, but with great forcefulness and power.

The fires spread across the entire circle, turning the inside of the Enizbern's castle into a mini bonfire, reminding Ilya greatly of a scene of a figure burning at the stake, only a man stood amongst the towering and controlled flames, not a witch.

The elderly man fully materialised, garbed in tattered black clothing of some sort. With a single swing of his arms, the flames died down to a mild blaze, revealing his entire form to the Einzberns.

"Im-impossible!" squeaked Ilya indignantly. "This can't be!"

But it was. Ilya was the Grail vessel after all. She could tell a thing or two about a Heroic Spirit when she sets her eyes on it, and this _thing _in front of her was most definitely a Servant.

"The- there can't be _two _Berserker's!" Pointed out Ilya. Only there _was now _two Berserker's in front of her, and based on the extra Command Seals now that had just burnt themselves onto her body, they was undoubtedly hers.

Further questions could wait though, the girl was incapable of asking them. The pain of maintaining a Servant without the support of the Grail, let alone _two,_ kicked in with a vengeance.

Ilya would be unable to do anything but scream in pain for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Servant Rider truly cursed that damn witch with all his very being, he truly hated that dratted Caster whom he had been summoned with.

He currently blamed all of his problems on that _certain _witch. A certain Witch who just _had _to kill both of their Masters without telling him.

Rider didn't like the man who had summoned him. He was greedy, vile, arrogant, petty, impatient, basically all of the traits he himself carried. He may not have minded this in certain conditions, the two of them may even have been able to get along if circumstances dictated them to. He did NOT like it though, when his so called Master used all of these negative personality traits against him.

Rider was used to being in control, used to getting his way. He _hated _being on the weaker end of the agreement. He would have much rather been a Master in this interesting war,not a Servant.

It could not be helped though. His grievances with his previous Master was no issue now that he was dead.

Caster claimed that she could cancel the bond between Servant and Master, but was unable to do so without Prana, which her Master _thoughtfully _left her without. Rider assumed she instead made their master waste his Command Seals, then killed him to get freedom.

This was how Rider found himself stumbling through the rain, with an aputated hand holding a trio of Command Seals sealed inside a large, glass tube. The hand was _kindly _donated to Rider when he noticed that his Master had fallen, thus he took the limb for himself. It wasn't like a dead man would care if it lost a limb or two.

Undoubtedly, Rider was better off than Caster, that was for sure. She was most likely running low on Prana, she would be unable to last long.

Rider had nearly full reserves though, he would be able to last alone long enough to get a new Master. He was still annoyed that he had been pushed into this by the damn Witch, he would be glad that she would be the first casualty of the Fifth Holy Grail War, even if he would have preffered to be the one to kill her.

Knowing that she effectively killed herself sort of made up for this fact though. It brought a sadistic grin to Rider's uncommon face.

He was still annoyed for many other reasons. Rider was usually annoyed.

The Shinigami was strolling casually past a large Church, which was found atop a large hill he had walked up, when a man left the Church and walked up to him with clear intent.

He seemed to be a man of the cloth, or so his priestly uniform dictated. He also had an air about him, an aura which was quite unusual, a feeling which told Rider that this was no ordinary Father, that the man in front of him was someone who was neither pure or holy.

"Why hello there, Servant. It does seem that you are lacking a Master." Stated the man levelly, as rain poured down upon his forehead, soaking both his clothes and hair.

"Hmmm!" snorted Rider. "And what does a man of the cloth know of my circumstances?"

"Quite a lot." retorted the man who carried both a twisted smile and a twisted existence. "I am actually the Church representative for this war, I deal and manage with the registration of Masters, as well as offering them aid if they happen to drop out of the war."

"Then what business do you have with a Servant without a Master, not a Master without a Servant?" grinned Rider maliciously.

"For one thing, at the moment the two currently registered Masters have already declared their Servants, and both of them are most certainly not you. Thus, you must have been recently summoned, or your Master never brought you to my attention." said the man factually.

Rider did his trademark snort. The Father was wrong, but he wasn't far off the mark when he said that his Ex-Master had not brought him to the man's attention. The priest just probably didn't expect the fallen Master too have been one of those already registered. "This still does not explain what you want with me, priest."

The priest smiled serenely at this moment, then rolled up his sleeves to reveal faded red marks, arranged in straight and fluid lines, spanning across his entire arm. "Lets just say that I might be able to find you another Master."

Rider saw where this conversation was going... and he liked it. "Fuhuhuhu fuhuhuhu!" Laughed the Shinigami with vigour. "Why my dear priest, are you suggesting what I think your suggesting? Would the impartial judge of this very war, choose to break the rules and enter into the conflict himself?"

"As a man of God, I would not lie." stated the Priest sternly, but also with a hit of amusement in both eyes.

"Well then man of God, I think that I shall enjoy working with you."

"Likewise. I am called Kotomine Kirei."

"Hmmm! You may call me, Servant Rider." Rider held out his one hand (Which was not holding the amputated hand) to be shaken, which it was, by the other man.

And so the partnership between two of the potentially most manipulative men in the Fifth Holy Grail War was formed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal, Servant Caster for the duration of the Holy Grail War, was certainly pleased with the way events had turned out.

After tricking and killing her original master (As well as deciding to not tell Rider prior to it, in order to get under the fools skin) she truly worried that she would die before she had the chance to compete in the war for the Grail. This meant she was rather glad that she had met the former assassin, now turned school teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki.

Now not only was she hidden safely away inside Ryuudouji Temple, a location where few Servants could invade easily and where she could gather Mana from the townspeople easily using the Local Leylines, but she also had three Command Seals of her own, which she took from a foolish Master whom she encountered earlier.

_'It was his own fault really for not summoning his own Servant sooner' _was Medea's thoughts on the situation. A modern saying came to Caster's mind, which seemed suitably apt.

"One man's loss is another man's treasure", and in this case it was a rather literal truth. Medea had not only stolen the Mage Association man's Command Seals, but also his only chance to compete in the war for one of the greatest treasures on Earth.

This was what led to the Witch of Betrayal being on her own in a darkened room inside the temple, attempting to summon a Servant of her own, without her Master knowing about it.

The summoning initially seemed successful. A indigo hair coloured swordsman, dressed in a light purple kimono, answered Medea's call. He identified himself as Servant Assassin.

That was when something strange happened. Like the two previous Masters had also experienced, Caster saw that her summoning circle was drawing forth a second being into existence.

As the circle dulled once more, Caster studied the pale figure whom she had summoned.

"Hmmm!" snorted Caster. "You don't look like much." Medea had quickly gotten over the fact that she now miraculously had two Heroic Spirits under her and was now enjoying the huge advantage she held in the war. "Identify yourself, Servant."

The kneeling 'man' did not speak, only look up to his summoner. "I... am Servant Lancer." He rose to his feet in a swift manner becoming of his class, before staring his master deep in the eyes with his soulless gaze. Piercing emerald eyes met pale purple, neither party blinked, nor backed down.

"For now I acknowledge that you are my Master... however, I only have one true Master, and you are not him." Lancer turned on his feet to gaze at the other amused Servant, seemingly ignoring his Master. "It appears we shall be working together."

"Indeed." Responded Assassin. "It looks like we'll have to put up with each other for a while, huh?"

Caster did not care for this mild act of insubordination. She would have more than enough time to grind both individuals under her metaphorical boots, as it were, before the war starts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazette Fraga McRemitz was glad that she had summoned Servant Caster. Don't get her wrong, this was not to say that she was not glad to have summoned the Hound of Ireland into the Lancer Class.

She was _very _glad that the summoning catalyst provided by her family had managed to summon the battle loving hero, who had such a tragic ending to his grand life. That was her reason for entering the Holy Grail War. She wanted to summon the hero whom she had admired and sympathised with a child, the hero whom she though deserved a better ending, the hero whom she longed to save from his unchangeable fate, the hero who she had a small crush on ever since she had heard his tale.

Lancer certainly didn't disappoint. He was a bit different to how she had expected him to be, but he was still the one Bazette admired above all else. He was also as handsome as she had expected, although she would _never _admit that. If the Enforcers back at the Clock Tower ever heard about her blushing and giggling like a Japanese High School student, then her reputation would be ruined.

She liked Lancer a lot, but not enough to admit that she was attracted to him.

She also appreciated him as a Servant. They had only been working together for four days, but the purple haired woman noticed that he was particularly competent, as well as a breath of fresh air when compared to all the men and woman she normally worked with. He was blood thirsty, but knew when was the time to fight and to act, but also when it was better to wait and prepare.

So yes, she was glad that she had summoned Lancer.

She was more glad that she had summoned her _second _Servant though.

Caster was an enigma, a mystery, an unheard of Heroic Spirit. She had strong base parameters and excellent strategic knowledge, but seemed unwieldy as a Servant because of her mostly pacifist like nature. When you looked at Servant Caster, you did not expect her to be an expert fighter.

She had the air and grace of healer, at first glance she was nothing but a support unit, someone to help others win their fights. Bazette was fine with this. With both herself and Lancer to do the fighting, they would be fine.

The reason she was glad she summoned this Servant was because of the fourth day of the Holy Grail War, the day when Kotomine Kirei, a man she trusted greatly, betrayed her.

Bazette had never seen it coming. She had known him for many years, she thought she knew the Church Executioner... she was wrong. The man who's heart had stopped beating ten years previously, had tried to cut off her arm... and had succeeded.

It was only with Casters sudden revealing of her Kido attacks that she was able to fight off the man before he could spirit way her arm and her Servant, it was only with Casters huge grasping of what seemed to be medical magic that she had not bled out and had been able to continue acting as Lancers master for the war.

This was why she trusted Servant Caster without a doubt. This is why she was glad to have summoned her along with Lancer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohsaka Rin knew that she had suffered the great curse of the Tohsaka family the night she tried to summon a Servant.

After all, everything just seemed to go wrong.

Firstly, she had forgotten to change the time on all the clocks in her house, so ended up performing the summoning an hour out of her peek magical time.

Then, no Servant appeared in the summoning circle, having finished her chant, despite having the Command Seals which showed her position as a Master in the Heavens Feel ritual.

Much to her annoyance, she received an extra prana drain, having gained only a second pair of Command Seals on her upper arm, without a second Servant to accompany it.

After that, she had to rush into her destroyed living room, only to see two Servant brawling it out.

A knight in red armour who wielded a pair of Chinese blades, and a dark haired woman who lashed out with nothing but her fists and feet.

"Master!" Roared both Servants in unison. "Get behind me!" Each of them demanded. "No! Get behind me! Get away from the enemy!" They continued.

After a few more quick and blurred movements, the woman had slipped past the red knights guard and attempted to attack him with a swiftly drawn blade, only to nearly have her head chopped clean off by the white haired man's swift counter attack, having left the gap in his defence on purpose.

The woman ducked low, then kicked upwards, knocking the weapon from his hand. The man showed no signs of caring, an identical black sword appeared to replace the lost one. He dashed forwards, seeking to strike the woman as she leapt backwards when-

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP!" Commanded Rin, activating the Command Seals from her hand and her upper arm. She had only expected one of them to stop fighting, but since both stopped their conflict, this meant that the suspicions she had since the second set of seals appeared during the summoning were correct. Somehow, she was the Master to two Servants... who both seemed like they wanted to kill one another.

The Tohsaka heir sighed, deciding that she needed to sort things out with the two in front of her before they took out their anger on their Master since they could not fight one another... or before they could damage her property further.

"Enough!" repeated Rin. "Geez! Why the hell are you attacking each other?" Asked the genius, who expected the answer which came out of the woman's mouth.

"Hmmm!" She huffed. "I assume you are my Master, since you successfully used a Command Seal on me just now. As you can see, I just tried to finish off an enemy Servant before he could potentially kill you, Master."

"That's preposterous!" Said the red knight, still holding his two weapons in his hands to show that he still held great hostility to the other Servant. "_I _am no traitor. I would not betray my Master before we even spoke to one another."

"Do not trust a word that man says!" Demanded the woman dressed in the sleeveless haori. "He must be an Enemy Servant, he claims to be Archer... he _can't be Archer_! I am Servant Archer!"

"You are the imposter, not me." remarked the knight. "The way you carry yourself, the look in your eye. You are an Assassin. You do not have the presence of an Archer."

"True, I have been summoned as Servant Archer simply because of technicalities concerning my legend."

"So you are _not _an Archer?" Smirked the twin sword practitioner.

"Like an Archer who wields swords is more believable." Huffed the angry woman in response to the bitter cleaner.

"Enough!" snapped Rin... again. She had only known her Servants for less than two minutes, and was already hating the pair of them. Maybe she should just let one of them kill the other? It would save her a lot of time and energy.

No. Having two Servants, even if they were both Archer and not Saber, was too good an advantage just to give up because they both annoyed one another.

"As you can clearly see, my Command Seals affected _both _of you. This means that you are _both _my Servants! And as my Servants, I expect _no _fighting between the two of you!" 

"But there can not be two of the same Servants!" complained the female Archer. (Whom Rin had dubbed Fake Archer due to her own insistence that she was not a True Archer)

"I know!" Hissed Rin, who began pacing across the floor of her destroyed living room. "Perhaps... no, that's not likely... not possible. Hmmmm-"

"Master." Said Archer.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Huffed the flat chested Magus, who hated to be interrupted when thinking. "Well perhaps... maybe... in the past, the Einzbern's have tampered with the rules of the Grail War to try and get an advantage. They could have done something which made it so all Masters summoned an additional Servant, only with an extra Prana cost."

"That is possible." Concluded Archer sadly.

"I don't like it." Was Fake Archers response.

"Well tough, you'll have to get used to working together."

Fake Archer narrowed her eyes, showing he clear disdain for the man whom her Master stated she must work with. _"Better than that idiot of a Lieutenant I used to have." _She thought, although deep down she had mild affection for him, despite his cowardly nature.

"Very well then... I do not like it, but I shall accept it since you have ordered it, Master."

"I guess I can put up with her." Agreed Archer, who secretly decided to kill this other Archer as soon as possible. He may be amnesic, but even so. He knew that this other Servant was not supposed to be in this war.

"Time to get to work." Smirked the devil known as Tohsaka Rin.

"Why, are we going out to fight the other Servants tonight?" Inquired Archer.

"No, I am tired, fed up and annoyed. You're going to have to clean up this room together... or else."

"What! Why?" protested Archer. "We're divine Spirits of long departed heroes. We are _Servants _only in name!"

"Hmmm! You still destroyed my Living room though, so you shall have to repair it."

"I agree with _that _Archer." said Fake Archer coldly. "I am here to kill people, not to tidy up."

"Oh well." sighed Tohsaka in fake theatrics. "I guess I shall just have to use a Command Seal to force you to do it."

Fake Archer scowled. "According to the knowledge the Grail has given me on this war, using a Command Seal for such a trivial thing is a foolish mistake."

The prodigious Magus humphed. "You'll just have to tidy up then, won't you?" She said, refusing to take no for an answer due to her tone of voice. Rin gave a final evil grin as she walked back upstairs to her bedroom. "Have fun together... Archers."

XXXXXXXXXX

Matou Zouken was fundamentally a twisted man. The things he had done during the course of his unnaturally long life would sicken anyone that knew of them, and his reasons for doing them, more so.

Evil is another word to describe the resilient worm known as Matou Zouken. Manipulative could also be used.

After all, Zouken was always manipulating, always scheming, always plotting and planning. Added to the infinite patience he eventually came to possess due to his unnaturally extended life, this made him a puppet master of the highest order.

Always pulling the strings, never his own hands bloodied. That was the way he liked things, that was the reason why he was so feared and hated. Crossing the worm familiar user would inevitably backfire miserably on whoever tried to do it.

That was also how he intended to go through the Fifth Holy Grail War. Never directly involved, never the black player or the white player. Zouken planned to play as both sides on the chess board of life, he would have assured victory in the war.

The war, the war. That was the reason for it all. That was how and why Makiri Zolgen became such a twisted individual. Yes... the War was the reason. Not just any war, the First War.

Zouken did not remember much of that time, he just knew that it was because of that War that he set himself on the path of true immortality.

But why? He did not remember why. The deterioration of his body through the constant switching of hosts had given Zouken extra life, but taken many a thing, including much of his memory.

The reason why he wanted to live forever was gone, only the passion to gain it remained. Only this passion drove him.

So now Zouken found one of his best chances to gain the Grail, the Fifth Holy Grail War.

He would be the puppet master once again, his _poor _marionette Sakura his tool to be used and discarded.

This was why his broken doll knelt before him, in front of the summoning circle drawn and activated on the floor of the currently empty work room, so that Sakura would be able to summon a Servant for the upcoming war.

With a wide grin, Zouken was pleased to know that the catalyst for the Gorgon Medusa had worked. Servant Rider stood before the two of them, in the grim grotto which served as the Matou families Workshop.

Zouken already had his plans. His intention was to make Shinji the unofficial Master using the Book of False Attendant. He could also turn Sakura into a premature form of Angra Mainyu if he wished to, but such a thing could compromise her becoming his Black Grail, if he fails to obtain the regular Grail.

He was about to order Sakura out of his workshop when something caught his eye. The summoning circle had been kick-started.

"Ummm. Grandfather, is this supposed to happen?" asked Sakura mutely. Rider too seemed intrigued by what was occuring.

"No." Croaked out Zouken. "Although this does seem... interesting."

Zouken looked on in curiosity as his familiars inside Sakura's body told him off the additional drain on her Prana occurring. He _actually _grinned when he realised what was happening, albeit a bit maliciously.

It was obvious, Sakura was _somehow_ summoning a second Servant.

This theory was only backed up further as a second set of Command Seals appeared on his adopted daughters other hand.

Zouken was one of the key creators of the Heavens Feel ritual, he knew quite a bit about the Servants due to how he created the Seals used to make the Servants commit suicide. He knew that it was _theoretically _possible to do such a thing. It all depends on the summoners Prana levels though.

The worm knew that Sakura had enough Prana to maintain two Servants, but doing such a thing could affect the worms feeding off the Prana in her body.

He chose to wait and see what happened as the second Heroic Spirit materialised, kneeling before Sakura, while glaring around at his surroundings with a deep and heavy scowl.

_'Yes,'_ thought Zouken. _'I think I shall have to change my plans for the war... yes, they shall change quite a bit.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

The Holy Grail War, a chance to have one wish granted, no matter how impossible or improbable. Such a event naturally draws many participants, all with different wishes and goals, all with unique perceptions of the world and different reasons to fight, all with different tactics and plans.

The Holy Grail War was naturally a bloody conflict, though with 21 vying for a wish instead of 14, the bloodshed would only be greater by the end.

Six Masters were now ready to fight, ready to kill, ready to die.

One was not though. One Master had yet to realise the precarious situation his life would be placed in soon. One Shirou Emiya was not yet aware of his destiny to compete in one of the greatest death games to ever exist in history.

That would change that day though.

That would change the day he stayed behind at school to clean the archery dojo while everyone else went home.

That would change when he saw a fight between two impossibly strong beings.

**AN- WOW! JUST WOW! When I first decided to write this chapter on a whim, I did not think it would tun out like this. Admittedly I feel that the Kotomine and Tohsaka scene was a bit rubbish... but hey, who cares? That was pretty much just a place holder for each summon. They will both get their chance to shine later on. (When I can write their POV better, of course)**

**I really liked the Zouken scene though. Damn, his character has HEAPS of potential as a villain and as a character.**

**Still, I was now aware of how much badassery would come of this chapter. You may not notice it but some pretty _damn _good stuff has been set up from this chapter. Wow... some of the shit I have thought up for the later bits awes even myself.**

**The route this will travel down... well, not telling. I plan to do a Heavens Feel X Unlimited Blade Works theme, but this may limit me in the long term. I have only just started reading the Heavens Feel route on the VN, so I will take a week or two to progress plot wise and stuff, to improve quality.**

**Servant identities, there are only so many characters in Bleach who are capable of being summoned as a Servant, so you can probably guess them easily enough. As such, you should see why and how this story will become epic at some points. **

**Just as a reminder of the groups of Servants: **

**Team Kotomine- Rider, Gilgamesh and himslelf.**

**Team Sakura- Medusa, ? and Sakura.**

**Team Bazette- Mr Gae Bolg himself, Caster and Bazette.**

**Team Tohsaka- EMIYA, Fake Archer and Rin.**

**Team Medea- Medea, Assassin and Lancer.**

**I will start to bring out Servant profiles next chapter.**

**Anyways, please rate and review. More reviews equals faster updates! Undying Soul out!**


	2. Night Of Fate- Remix

**Chapter 1: Night Of Fate Remix**

**AN- Another chapter, another day. This chapter si but the building blocks for future awesomeness, so please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Fate and Bleach belong to their individual owners. I make no profits from this.**

Servant Lancer was in his happy place. He had his spear Gae Bolg in both hands and he was in a fight against a fantastically strong opponent. Even better, his Master, Bazette, had given him permission to go all out.

Lancer knew he was bloodthirsty, and he honestly didn't care. He was in the Holy Grail War for the fights against the strongest warriors in history, not for the all mighty wish granting Grail. What use did a brawler have with such an artefact?

Yes, he was quite happy to give up the Grail to both his Master and Servant Caster. As long as he received his fights, he was happy.

And this fight, boy, this fight! Truly it was making him the happiest he had ever been so far in this war.

WOOSH!

A lightning fast punch, swiping in with impossible speed, followed quickly by a kick like a whip and a second fist carrying the force of a fired bullet with it. The woman before Lancer was incredibly fast, so fast that even with Lancer having been summoned as the fastest class, was having trouble with it.

Only with his superior range of attack due to his spear length was he able to keep the blurred woman at bay.

"HYYYAAGGHH!" Roared the woman as she charged in once more.

Lancer grinned, then thrust with his weapon. His enemy intercepted the attack with her right arm, using her own strength to push the shaft of the weapon away from her exposed body, allowing her to lash out at the hound of Ireland with her free fist.

WHACK!

The fist certainly had power behind it, she was at least C ranked in Strength. She then continued her attack, chaining in two extra kicks with each leg to throw back the battle lover.

Lancer groaned, rising to his feet as he once more took on a defensive stance. His enemy was also playing the defensive game. She stood in front of her young and pretty Master, as if to stop Lancer from hurting her through her Master.

Lancer didn't have to get to the Servant through targeting the Master, he was good enough to fight her head on.

"Hhh!" Snorted Lancer. "Your pretty good, woman."

"As are you." congratulated the woman briefly.

"I guess you're Servant Assassin based on your high speed and your hand to hand skills." Guessed the wielder of the cursed lance.

The woman smirked. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I could be Assassin, or I might not. For all you know I could be a Saber who has simply not drawn her weapon, or a Rider who has not yet brought forth her mount."

"I don't know, its your demeanour, y'know. You seem a bit too 'Stab them in the back when they ain't looking' to be one of the knight classes."

"You have such little faith in me." Snorted the assassin. "Like I would stab you in the back, rather, why would _I _stab you in the back?"

"What?" Stated Lancer bluntly. That comment seemed vaguely ominous.

"I don't need to stab you in the back." She smiled maliciously. "I have people to do that for me."

XXXXXXXXXX

While Fake Archer and Lancer fought in the grounds of the almost deserted school, Servant Archer stood posed atop a large building with his bow drawn and a Noble Phantasm in hand, ready to be fired.

This was not Archer's preferred firing location. There were plenty of taller buildings in Fuyuki to take advantage of, but due to his young Masters strategy, this was the only location he could use to accurately snipe someone at the school Rin attended.

The morning after summoning her Servants, Rin had told her plan to the two legendary bow users.

She planned to use Fake Archer as a bodyguard, to accompany her at school and act as her main attacker if a Servant showed up. The white haired man was instead tasked with remaining far away from the duo, assigned the task of using his bow to kill any Servant whom the other Archer is tasked to fight with, when they were least expecting it.

Archer was content with such a task. Unlike Lancer, he cared nothing for a fair fight, he had no pride. He was happy to sit back and back stab someone, as long as it brought the fight to its conclusion with the minimal lives lost.

Caladbolg II was the name of the Noble Phantasm he held with one hand, cocked to his bow, ready to be fired. The Fake Spiral Sword was as its name dictated, spiralled. The blade was uniquely shaped and reinforced by Archer to be used as an arrow, and not as a sword. It was the weapon of Fergus Mac Roich in Celtic lore, and was once used against the legendary Cu Chulainn.

Archer found it ironic that he was going to try and kill Servant Lancer with this weapon. Using his reinforced eyes, it was simple for him to Structurally Grasp the weapon he carried, Gae Bolg, and identify it with the man who's legend it was associated with.

Right there! His eyes picked out Fake Archer and Lancer disengaging once more in their duel. His fellow Servant seemed to be acting out of character, trading banter with her foe. It was very unlike her, from what Archer could tell, she was a woman who was of few words.

He then realised she was creating an opening for him to shoot Lancer down. Archer grinned, his companion was truly a crafty woman.

He drew back the bow string of his weapon, sighed once, then chanted. "I am the bone of my sword."

The weapon he held broke in his hands, twisting and distorting and becoming delicate, ready to shatter at the slightest touch. Archer had turned the sword into a Broken Phantasm, increasing its destructive power phenomenally. The blast damage could potentially hurt innocent bystanders, Archer was fine with this though. It would still save more lives in the end.

"CALADBOLG!" Roared Archer, as he released the string, firing the spiralling sword at his target.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emiya Shirou knew he was amazingly screwed the moment he laid his eyes upon the sight in front of him.

Two figures locked in a deadly dance of death, both combatants aiming to kill, not to maim. Two figures who could not possibly be called humans.

Shirou almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, only to remember that he only dreamed of swords, or of the fire all those years ago.

Firstly, the blue lancer. He was a man of great stature and strength, dressed in a full ultramarine bodysuit, which left very little to the imagination. His posture and stance was that of an animal, an animal locked in a deadly fight with its hunter, whom would have no quails about killing anyone who watched their deadly fight.

Shirou was also entranced by the man's spear skills. Half of the thrusts and strikes he saw dealt were only blurs to his underdeveloped eyesight.

The other figure entranced him almost as much, but for entirely different reasons. The blunt way of saying it, was that she was undoubtedly beautiful. Beautiful, but in a sharp and severe way. She was Petit in stature, but carried herself with grace and confidence able to make up for this fact. Her black hair, worn short and bound into two braids with a white cloth, each ended with a golden ring. Her actual clothing was that of an assassins; tight fitting black clothing, which clung to her skin to allow optimum movement. A sleeveless white haori was also worn, with a yellow obi tied around her waist.

Honestly, she intimidated Shirou a hell of a lot more than the lancer. He would kill you quickly and cleanly if you pissed him off, your blood would be spilt and that was it. With the assassin, she gave the impression that she could do something _a hell of a lot more painful_.

He also noted that the school idol Tohsaka Rin was standing behind the woman. Under normal circumstances he would get embarrassed at looking at her in such a way, but this was not a normal occasion. No, he was too busy trying to deal with the vast killing intent radiating from both fighters.

He saw them both stop fighting, then they began to speak. They were too far away for him to hear, although the woman seemed strangely amused.

Then it happened.

A blur shot through the air, a twisted distortion tearing its way towards the two figures. The lancer turned around, instinctively feeling it approach, but was too late. He had no time to flee from it or block it, so instead he tried to rely on his abysmal luck to dodge the attack.

Amazingly, against all odds, it worked. Lancer was saved from the devastation by his miraculous pirouette, although the school was not. A great chunk had been carved out of the nearby wall as the projectile impacted with the floor, sending most of the damage into the ground, yet releasing enough to eradicate the large wall in its entirety.

Shirou off handedly thought that Fugimura Taiga, his guardian, would not be happy to see what had happened to part of the school.

The blue lancer acted different now, he seemed annoyed, on edge. Clearly he had wanted a fair fight, _not_ to be back stabbed in the back by... something. He was on guard, the shooter of such devastation would not be able to use the same attack on him, he was prepared for it now.

Then he turned to look at him. The man who radiated bloodlust stared directly into the eyes of the third rate Magus. Even from such a distance away, Shirou felt like his knees would give way underneath him.

He turned and ran, he ran as fast as his legs could go. He didn't look back, he didn't check his direction, all he did was run and run and run. He knew that if he stopped, that red lance would pierce his heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

"DAMN IT!" Roared Rin in annoyance as Lancer turned and ran after the redhead student, who wasn't supposed to witness such an event.

Rin was seriously pissed off. First, her gambit to assassinate the Servant had failed. He had _somehow _dodged the attack using his abysmal luck score, which was about as likely to happen as Matou Shinji publicly apologising to someone.

_Then_, that idiot had turned out to be watching the fight!

Rin knew who that figure was, he was Emiya Shirou, someone well known and respected at their school. His willingness to help people, regardless of what he was asked to do, was a virtue which had made him a popular crush for many a female, including the Tohsaka heir.

These crushes never lasted long, his denseness and Sakura's protectiveness saw to that.

Rin was annoyed though, of all the people to witness this, _it had to be him_. "Archer!" She ordered. "Go after them and stop Lancer!"

She didn't wait for a response, she immediately reinforced herself and ran after the boy. Fake Archer complied, rushing after them using her amazing speed to try and catch up.

Rin fell behind pretty quickly, she wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with a Heroic Spirit. While she ran, she sent a mental message to Archer to come to her a soon as possible. She would need all the help she could get.

Eventually, she arrived at the location where her Servant stood. Fake Archer looked down at the form of Emiya Shirou, who had a great hole piercing through his heart. Blood leaked out, staining his shirt.

Rin didn't care about this though, she cared that this person had been caught up in _her_ problems.

"Archer," She asked. "Did you get here in time to stop Lancer?"

"No." She responded. "That man got here before I did, he clearly finished the job he set out to do. He was long gone by the time I arrived."

Rin felt like she wanted to hit something... really, _really_ hard.

This was not Emiya Shirou's fight, it was not his role to die in this war. Tohsaka Rin felt responsible for the damage inflicted. She was the Second Owner of Fuyuki City! It was her job to protect the non Magus community for gods sake!

"Is he... is he dead?"

"Surprisingly, no. He must be very stubborn to survive having his heart pierced."

"That means?!"

"Yes, he still lives... barely."

Rin knew she was responsible for this,she knew that she also had the means to fix this. It would be a major blow for the war, losing one of her most powerful jewels. She felt it was worth it though, she had a responsibility to carry out.

"Master?" Asked Archer, as he hurriedly rushed to his Master.

"Not now!" Snapped the Magus. "I have an idiot to heal!"

Tohsaka Rin took her most powerful jewel, filled with at least ten years worth of Prana, as well as being the only remaining memento of her deceased father, and held it to the bloody wound. Magical energy started to be radiated from the crimson jewel, as the fatal wound on the boys heart slowly began to heal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lancer was a bit pissed off. It was all because of that stupid redhead! None of it would have happened if he had just died when he was killed, damn it! It was because of him that his extremely attractive Master had mentally scolded him for killing an innocent civilian. It was what he was supposed to do if an onlooker saw two Servant fighting! She should have been _pleased _with him giving up his fight to deal with the resilient brat!

And _then _he had the nerve to get up again, _after _getting pierced by Gae Bolg! It was ridiculous! What sort of civilian got up after having taken a blow from a Noble Phantasm?

Also, his hypocritical Master sent him off to finish the failed job to kill the twerp, _despite having already spent 10 minutes bitching about why he shouldn't have done it_! She even sent Caster with him as back up, to remain away from the action unless it seemed like she was needed. _'Its like she thinks I can't even kill the brat!' _Thought Lancer angrily as he rushed after the boy, with Caster a good dozen metres behind him.

This led to the Hound of Ireland using a tracking rune to find the boy, following him back to his Japanese style home. He cornered him in one of the rooms, as he used a reinforced _poster _of all things,to fight back.

Lancer took pity on the pool sucker, actually letting him flee to that shed of his. If he knew what would follow, he would have just killed him there and then, before he had a chance to summon those two Servants.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shirou looked in awe as the golden woman materialised before him. Truly, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair, regal features, calm gaze, all these features attracted Shirou to this mysterious girl, who had stepped out of thin air to save him.

She dazzled him, his heart thudded in his chest and he was unable to move from his position on the floor. Whoever this girl was, Shirou was sure that her existence was wrong. No girl like her should ever have to wear such heavy armour, no girl like her should ever have the burden to pick up a sword.

"I ask of you, are you my Master." She spoke clearly.

"Huh... Mas...ter?!"

"I, Servant Saber, have come forth in response to your summons. Please give me an order, Master." She threw out unfamiliar terms which continued to confuse the teenage Magus.

The swordwoman clearly saw that she would get no answer from the boy before her. Instead, she would face the Servant who attacked her Master, kill him, _then _explain the situation to the boy in full.

She turned to go after the enemy when-

"Whhaaa?!" Punctuated Shirou, confused further as the summoning circle burst into existence for a second time, lighting up the dark shed and illuminating the second set of Seals which had burnt themselves onto his upper arm.

The light died away, revealing a second figure who stood before the confused teen.

He was almost skeletal in appearance, a thin form garbed in a white hamaka, with black edges and long sleeves which obscured his hands, almost like a kimono. His skeletal appearance was only added to by his white coloured hair, his wide, mocking grin and his increasingly narrowed eyes.

Shirou concluded that this man was the polar opposite of the girl. While she seemed to portray the very essence of nobility and chivalry, he seemed like the sort of fellow who would stab you in the back if you weren't constantly vigilant.

While the girl who identified herself as Saber, was a knight, this man was a white snake, ready and willing to lash out at the tastiest morsel nearby.

Shirou continued to stare, until the summoned man said: "Y'know, its rude ta stare." His smile unsettled the Magus, he really did not like this second man. "I suppose I'd better get the formalities outta the way." He cleared his throat mockingly, then continued to talk. "A'hm Servant Assassin, by da Grails accord, I have come forth. So ah ask of yer, are you my Master?"

Saber scowled at the self introduced Assassin.

"Now don't be like that." He waved his hands in front of him in a feeble attempt to wave away the kings obvious suspicion. "We're both on the same side," He pointed at Shirou. "It seems like he's both of our Masters."

"I don't trust you." Stated Saber sternly.

"Well ya can't blame a snake fer biting the fool that approaches, can yer." He smiled once again. "You have nothin' to fear though. I desire the Grail as much as you do, so it is not in my interests to kill my Master, is it?"

"Very well then." Saber conceded. "For now, let us work together to slay the enemy."

"Ah agree, Saber. We should hurry, shouldn't we?"

Assassin did not wait for a response, he dashed outside with sudden speed. Saber reluctantly followed. Shirou, meanwhile, was still sat on the floor, increasingly confused about what he had just been brought into. At the sound of clashing steel, he threw himself to his feet and ran after them.

"SABER! ASSASSIN!" He roared loudly as he charged into his garden.

He was met with the sight of Lancer narrowly blocking the powerful offensive slash of Saber, who seemed to be swinging an invisible weapon of some sort. The length and shape of it was unclear, although Shirou guessed it was a bladed instrument of some sort, based on the way Saber held it.

Lancer's spear deflected the first two slashes, then lashed out backwards to deal with the sneak attack dealt by Assassin.

Assassin was now wielding a Japanese style sword, which greatly unnerved Shirou as soon as he saw it. The weapon radiated the same intense feelings of its owner, it was seemingly an ordinary wakizashi, with a light blue handle and a tsuba greatly resembling an S. He knew there was more to it though, through his Structural Grasping magic. Normally Shirou could analyse anything and everything his eyes settled on, but there was something different about this weapon.

He couldn't read it. _Somehow _the weapon defied all human creation, the amateur Magus simply _could not_ understand the concept and creation of such a weapon.

He could analyse its structure; it was made of an extremely strong unknown material which seemed to radiate pure magic.

He could analyse its purpose; to be wielded by one man and only one man, to be used to pierce with almost heavenly power.

He could even analyse its accumulated experience, having been used by Assassin for over a hundred years.

What he could _not _analyse though, was its creation. It was so inhuman that he just could not understand it, the reason for existence and how the hell it was even made.

That weapon was truly a deadly one, he could tell that much at least.

"Hhhh!" Huffed the Lancer angrily. "Have I ever said how much I hate back stabbers." He turned round and swung his spear in a wide arc. "That's _twice _today now." His eyes narrowed in disdain for those who refused to fight like a man. "They should all fight me face to face... and then die!"

Assassin jumped backwards, then parried the strike, giving Saber a perfect chance to strike him.

Normally, Saber would prefer to fight with honour and chivalry, but her Master was in danger. She could temporarily abandon her pride to fend off this attacker.

Lancer wasn't known as the fastest of the knight classes for nothing though, he easily blocked the swing, even performing a series of speedy engages with the sword user, of which Shirou could not keep up with long.

"I hate two on one fights..." He looked away from his two opponents. "...looks like I'll need your help after all." He said reluctantly to someone, addressing an unknown third party.

"I agree." Spoke a mild and clear voice, which showed the promise of hidden steel in her attitude and personality. "Hado No 54," Spoke the voice. "Haien." **(Abolishing Flame)**

A large, oblong blast of purple Spiritual Energy was shot from the top of a nearby wall. The Kido blast was performed extremely quickly using Eishohaki to skip the incantation, a process extremely similar to the usage of high speed divine words.

The purple ball of fire continued its advance towards Shirou.

"MASTER!" Roared Saber as she utilised her high speed to intercept the attack with her weapon, cutting the Kido in half, which briefly burnt through the invisible air surrounding the Servants weapon, to reveal the holy blade to the eyes of the world for a very brief second.

"S-Saber!" Stuttered Shirou, still repeating his confused pleadings like a broken record.

"Please! Master, get back! We have enemies to deal with." She spoke with urgency.

"Now now, Saber." Grinned Assassin. "Don't be hasty... ah want ta have a word with our little interrupter first."

"Ichimaru Gin." Spoke the feminine voice with clear elegance and an sharp edge of disdain, as she dropped from her position on the wall to the floor below. "I suppose I should have figured that _you_ would have been summoned."

"What can ah say, Captain Unohana." The identified Ichimaru Gin smirked evilly. "I aim ta please."

The woman walked to stand by Lancer's side, glaring at Assassin with her alluring blue eyes. To Shirou, the woman was just as beautiful as Saber and the assassin who had fought Lancer earlier. She had distinct midnight black hair, which was worn in a braid down the front of her body. She seemed to have kindly features upon her face, although to Shirou it seemed remarkably fake, like a façade which was put up to deceive oneself, and no one else.

Her white haori fluttered in the small evening breeze, as the four warriors prepared to face off against one another. Shirou did not know why, but he was sure that this kindly spoken woman was the most dangerous figure he had spoken to today, even more so than the Lancer who had speared his heart.

"Room for one more?" Questioned a third feminine voice.

"Toh-TOHSAKA!" Stuttered Shirou indignantly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The teen could not seem to deal with the appearance of his school idol kneeling on his wall, as well as all the shit which had happened so far.

"Emiya," She smiled with a grin which promised everything except happiness. "I am here to bail you out of a situation in which you are _clearly _out of your depths. So please shut up while I fight your fights for you."

"But your a girl!" Protested the Japanese lad.

"Yes, and I am also your only chance of getting out of this scenario alive." The school idol dropped to the floor, wiped some non existent dust of her skirt like wall jumping was an ordinary occurrence for her, then spoke imperatively. "ARCHERS!"

The two Archers materialised before her, the hand to hand expert Shirou had seen before, and a white haired knight dressed in red armour, whom the Magus instinctively knew he would come to hate and be hated in return.

"Well, well, well." Grinned Assassin, almost giggling in anticipation for who was before him. "If it isn't Captain Soi Fon herself. Spotted that black cat nearby, hmmm?"

The revealed Soi Fon quickly glanced round, then realised that Assassin was mocking her, and growled. "Ichimaru!" She snapped at him.

"Don't be like that, yer Master said you was going to help me out." He pointed out, with a mocking pout upon his face.

"Just typical that my Master would want me to defend a _snake _like you."

"I know, who woulda though, huh." He put one finger to his chin, then tilted his head as if pondering the mysterious circumstances of their meeting.

So the six legendary figures stood in their relative factions, simply dwelling in the calm before the storm.

The girl in armour who should have never picked up a sword, the snake of a man who is just as much of a bastard as he initially appears to be, the blue lancer with a cursed spear and a love for battle, the kind woman with hidden brutality and undetectable power, the woman who fought for her duty and to surpass another and the twisted red knight faced off against one another, all anticipating the single largest battle so far, of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

All the while, Emiya Shirou stood amongst all these incredibly powerful people, all of whom could kill him with a single wave of their hands, and had but one thing to say. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

**AN- What the hell indeed. Hmmm, Lancer & Caster VS Archer & Fake Archer VS Saber & Assassin. Yep, this story summary is right. Shirou _is _doomed. Especially with UNOHANANA THE FIRST FRIGGING KENPACHI AS A CASTER! Yes, I'm sure many of you guessed it, and here is conclusive proof that you were right.**

**Also, Shirou with Assassin, AKA Gin. At first glance you may think "WTF UNDYING SOUL U BUTTHEAD!" but if you look into it... don't the two of them have a _little _connection? Think of HF Shirou and you'll know what I mean.**

**Soi Fon as Fake Archer- enough said. Any chick with a nuke attached to a bow DESSERVES that spot. There were enough clues last chapter to guess her identity, so if you were right. *Gives a cookie***

**With THESE fighters I doubt that Tohsaka could fix the damages done to the house by the fighters, even with a Grails worth of magic to use.**

**All the while, I wonder where all the other Servants and Masters are? Hmmmmm? **

**Now remember, more reviews makes me write faster, so take a few seconds of your time to scrawl a quick review, would ya? Undying Soul out.**


	3. Atop The Moonlit Bridge

**Chapter 2: Atop The Moonlit Bridge**

**AN- Hello all, time for another chapter of ROH.**

**Oh yeah, here's a Servant Stat sheet for Assassin.**

**Class: Assassin**

**Master: Emiya Shirou**

**True Name: Ichimaru Gin**

**Heigh/Weight: 185cm 69kg**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral **

**Strength: C (B-) [B-] {B}**

**Endurance: C (B-) [B-] {B}**

**Agility: B (A-) [A-] {A}**

**Mana: C (B-) [B-] {B}**

**Luck: D [C]**

**Noble Phantasm: B**

**() During Bankai**

**[] While using Traitors Advantage**

**{} While in Bankai and using Traitors Advantage**

**Class Abilities**

**Presence Concealment: B**

_**During his time conspiring with his fellow traitors, Gin gained a suitably effective Reiatsu concealing cloak, which not only allows one to be incapable of being detected through magical means of rank B or lower, but also allows the wearer to blend into their surroundings. This manner of invisibility is not absolute. Once intent to attack is given off, the concealment loses its power. The manner of invisibility is like that of a chameleons, as such, those who are unnaturally preceptive can see through this concealment. Combined with Gin's natural sneakiness and his Class advantages, this makes him perfect for reconnaissance and stealth missions.**_

**Skills**

**Presence Detection: C**

_**Gin is quite adept at sensing spiritual pressure. (In other words, magical activity)From his time as a Captain, he has been adept enough to be able to accurately sense specific spiritual entities within a mile, and general spiritual entities within a range of three miles.**_

**Eye Of The Mind (False): C**

_**Gin is well versed in combat through his active time as a Captain, and as such, has gained an instinctive ability to dodge and avoid danger. **_

**Charisma: D**

_**While Gin was not well liked by much of the Gotei 13, he still had the ability to lead and maintain his own Squad of Shinigami. At this rank, leadership skills increase, while troop morale remains stagnant.**_

**Noble Phantasm's**

**Shinso (Sacred Spear)**

**The God Killing Spear**

**Rank: B (A-)**

**Type: Anti Army Noble Phantasm**

**Range: 1-150 (1-1300)**

**Maximum Target: 1-45 (1-400)**

_**The Zanpakuto unique to Ichimaru Gin. Created through inhuman means, it is the physical manifestation of his 'soul'. Matching Gin's nature, this weapon is a perfect assassination weapon due to its unique ability to extend its length to up to 100 times its original length, giving it the nickname 'Hundred-Span'. This lengthening ability makes it ideal to also deal with multiple targets at the same time. **_

_**Also, like all Captains, Gin has attained Bankai. This ultimate form for his weapon increases not only most of his stats, but also increases his weapons rank due to its ultimate technique. While using Bankai, the maximum range of his attacks greatly increases, as does the speed. (Which becomes almost godly) Kamishini No Yari **_**(God-Killing Spear) ****_also holds another ability, a specialised poison that dissolves and breaks down cells when used. This attack is capable of matching an A rank technique, due to the sheer destruction the attack can render to the victim._**

**Traitors Advantage**

**The White Snakes Bite**

**Rank: B**

**Type: Anti Personnel Noble Phantasm**

**Range:-**

**Maximum Target: 1**

_**Although much of Gins prodigious abilities are lost due to the Class constraints of having been summoned as Assassin, Gin's legend does provide one Noble phantasm which is apt for an Assassin. He is associated with traitorous actions, many of his deeds which contributed to his legend in the first place includes deceit and cunning. Thus, whenever Gin accomplishes a deed which can be deemed as 'traitorous' , whether to allies or enemies, all stat parameters (Save for Noble Phantasm) increase slightly, while instead an attack receiving this boost would gain the ability to negate defences of the same rank as the attack, bypassing it to inflict damage.**_

**Hope you like this stat sheet... I think it is mostly accurate. If I need to change the details later, I will come back and edit this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of either the Fate or the Bleach franchise, much to my annoyance. **

Illyasviel Von Einzbern could not consider herself a lucky person. Far from it, she thought it was almost tragic how bad a great deal of her life had gone.

First, her mother died during the Fourth Holy Grail War. Then, her father, the one man whom she loved with all her heart and whom loved her in return, betrayed her and her family.

That was what grandfather Jubstacheit had told her at least. That he had the Grail in his grasp, but discarded it along with her. _Her! _His daughter! He had betrayed both mama, her family and her! It was unforgivable! He didn't even try to come and find her, to try and see her, to talk to her, to rescue from the cold castle which she had dwelt in all of her life.

He had abandoned her. Plain and simple.

And just to add salt to the wound, papa had replaced her! He had simply found another child and raised him instead of her!

To top it all off, he had _died _before she could have the chance to ask him why, before she could have killed him herself.

It pained Ilya so much that her father had done such a thing, she was still partially unable to accept that she had been abandoned. That was why Ilya was willing to become the sacrifice for the Holy Grail, so that she could meet the last link to her father, this 'Emiya Shirou' whom her grandfather had mentioned. She would find him, talk to him, find out what it was about him which led papa to favour him over her, and then she would kill him.

Yes, she would kill him herself. Either one of her Berserker's could accomplish that much. Even with the great trauma she had suffered during those two months, the untold pain and hurt she had felt as she was forced to rely on her two Servants for warmth and for food and for protection, even after all that, her goal had remained the same.

She would kill Emiya Shirou with her own hands, no one else would be allowed to interfere. If there was anything she had learnt during those two months of pain, it was that she could be patient, that she could wait, that she could endure. Being thrown into the cold German forests had been a terrible experience, which she had no intention to ever repeat. It had taught her that life was hard and that she could only rely on herself, herself and her Servants.

It had done some good experience had granted her two of the most powerful beings she had ever seen, and placed them directly under her power. At first she had hated the two who caused her agony with every breath, but she had eventually come to trust and respect those two. Hercules, because he was the strongest, and her Second Berserker, the spirit who's legend she had never heard of, because his warmth was the greatest to her, he was the brightest and hottest flame which there was.

So Ilya finally reached Fuyuki City after much pain and suffering, as a woman who was much more patient and careful than she had been before she had summoned her Servant. She had then decided to find that boy as soon as possible. This she had done; she had found him and told him to summon his own Servant, in order to give him a fighting chance. (It would be unsporting otherwise)

Following this, the second day after that, Ilya had decided that her 'brother' had been given enough time to summon his Servant and that it was time to hunt him down. She had taken Hercules with her, leaving Berserker to guard the castle, and set off at a few hours before midnight.

After trekking through the forest surrounding her dwelling place, she had reached the town she had explored the day before, Fuyuki. She walked through the almost familiar streets, as she slowly but surely came closer and close to her step sibling with every step.

Things seemed to be going well, until she came into contact with that Saber on the moonlit bridge, who seemed perfectly capable of fighting Hercules head on and surviving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Cried out Shirou in an almost melodramatic wail.

"Do shut up Emiya!" Snapped Rin again, shattering her false persona of an idol forever in the third rate Magus' mind.

"Indeed." Nodded Saber as she gripped her weapon tightly. "As your Servant I shall vanquish your foes, then I will explain what is going on."

"Enough talking!" Roared Lancer. "More killing!" With a mighty war cry the hero rushed forwards, Gae Bolg in position and ready to either thrust or strike at a moments notice. Lancers companion also moved, with a wide flick of her wrist another C rank spell was fired off off, although instead of an attack it was a spell designed to bind.

"Bakudo No 62: Hyapporanken!" **(Hundred Steps Fence) **A glowing white rod of light formed in her hands, before she threw it. At this point, it multiplied into multiple identical rods, which rushed towards her target, Saber. The not quite hundred rods were activated with Eishohaki, and as such were weakened in power so despite being a relatively high level Kido it was most likely at the rank of a D.

Saber's Magical Resistance overcame the magic easily, with the constraints shattering as soon as they impacted with her armour. It was enough to slow the woman down, giving Lancer the time needed to manoeuvre into a suitable position to strike when-

CLANG! The red knight struck with the married twin Chinese blades, one black and one white, forged by a blacksmith called Gan Jiang, who's wife threw herself into his forge in order to help forge the weapons. A yet unnamed part of Emiya Shirou's mind catalogued and stored the information.

Lancer parried the knights attack, turned and thrust to attack Saber, who was swinging with her sword, when-

"Byakurai!" Called out the calm woman known as Unohana. Pale lightning formed at the pint of two of her fingers, then were fired off at Assassin, having been supercharged with enough Reiryoku to knock out an elephant, was increased from a E rank technique to a high powered D. The strong lightning surged, forcing Assassin to abandon his attempts to sneak attack so that he could escape from the attack.

The lightning narrowly avoided him, instead shooting past into Shirou's general direction.

The teen still had no idea what was going on, or why it was happening in his garden, but he did recognise that lightning being fired at him was a bad thing, so tried to throw himself out of the way, when-

WHOOSH! The Fake Archer rescued him using her high speed, on orders form Rin.

CLASH! Red Archer continued his attack as Lancer ducked and dodged as he countered and parried both the Servant of the sword and the Servant of the bows attacks. The invisible weapon of Saber was the most pressing issue to Lancer. He had to be extra cautious of fighting since he could not accurately dodge her attack range.

The three way fight continued, Lancer was pushed back until he was almost touching the wall. He grinned though, it was nice having backup in a situation like this. "Hado No 33: Sokatsui!" **(Pale Fire, Crash Down) **Intoned Caster. The Kido she had stated burst to life in her hands as she stood away from the fighting, having taken the interlude of attacks to chant a mild D rank technique and power it up to a C rank.

The fired roared in a wide arc, searing Archers arm as he disengaged. Saber ignored the fire as nothing more than a mild distraction, like a bull reacting to a fly. She continued her assault, only to be forced backwards herself as Lancer deemed the time fit to go onto the offensive. As the fastest class, Lancer was more than capable of forcing Saber to retreat when facing a foe one on one, _while _going all out, even if his target _was _the strongest of the knight classes.

"You're not that bad, Saber!" Grinned the leotard wearing man. "Its rare to find an opponent who can keep up with me when I go all out."

"Likewise," Responded Saber. "If you had not targeted my Master, I too would have enjoyed a fight against you."

CLASH! A particularly nasty and mercurial thrust from Lancer drew blood from Saber's upper arm. "Hhh!" Huffed Lancer. "You're nearly as bad as my Master. She nearly had a fit after I tried to kill the brat."

STRIKE! Assassin's suddenly seven foot long weapon cut a wide arc as it shot towards the man's face.

"DAMN IT! No backstabbing!" Yelled the dodging Irishman.

"It ain't really backstabbing..." Smiled Assassin. "... If its aimed at your head."

"That's nearly as bad, Ichimaru." Intoned Caster as she dodged a thrown Bakuya from Archer. With a small scowl she turned round and fired a Shakkaho to block the boomerang like projectile, which she had predicted would have an extra effect or ability based to how unlikely it is for a warrior to throw away a sword like it was nothing without a plan in mind.

Meanwhile, Fake Archer watched over her Master's protection as she stood next to Shirou. "Seriously Tohsaka! What is going on?!" Demanded Shirou.

Rin sighed. "You really are clueless... aren't you?"

"No need to rub your knowledge in my face!"

"Its not my fault you're a failure as a Master!"

"I still don't know what 'Master' even means in this context."

"You don't need to know." Tohsaka adopted the trademarked 'Tohsaka Rin lecturing pose 3' as she addressed the Magus. "Just adapt to the situation. Basically, this is a battle royale, and your house is the current battlegrounds for it." She then flinched as a wind like spell was used to throw Archer through one of the walls of the Emiya estate. A wide yellow beam of energy fired from her palm quickly followed, to keep the Servant away from the battle for a few moments while she gained the absolutely vital time to chant. "Oooww..." She winced. "... I don't pity you for having to clean up the damage done to your property after all this."

"Wait! What were you saying about a battle royale?" Questioned the redhead. "Who's fighting?"

Rin shrugged. "No one much, just the resurrected souls of long dead heroic entities."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Shirou in literal shock.

"Look on the bright side," Pointed out the jewel user. "At least no one _else_ tried to join in with this fight. It can't possibly get any worse now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Shinji Matou decided things couldn't _possibly_ get any worse for him. At first, the arrogant bluenette had been proud to have been picked by his grandfather to take part in the Holy Grail War. He had seen it as his chance to finally show the world that he too could be a Magus, even without Magic Circuits.

Shinji had always been a bitter person because he held the firm belief that he was always better than everyone else, his ego could not accept otherwise. This inferiority complex had began as a child after overhearing his grandfather talking about 'the family troubles', then had only gotten worse as time progressed.

He personally blamed Sakura, his adopted sister, for all of his problems. If his family had never generously picked up the girl who was discarded by her family like trash, then _he _would have been the only Matou heir. Grandfather would _have _to accept and respect him then! Seriously, how could he pick that bitch over his own flesh and blood?!

Admittedly, raping the emotionless girl took some of the annoyance away, as well as making the Matou male feel extremely good due to his power over the girl. Even the thought of doing it to the girl brought a faint smile to the boys face. It was her own fault after all! She went over to the Emiya household without his permission, and she _never _did as he said! She had to be punished, it was only fair after all.

That was why Shinji was pleased that his grandfather had deemed him fit to wield the greatest of the Servants Saber, while Sakura received that useless Rider. Through wielding the Book of False Attendant, he could finally act as the Magus he should have been all of his life. That bitch Tohsaka couldn't possibly say no to him then!

This led to the partnership between Shinji and Saber, and to him having to fight that titan called Berserker. Shinji thought that nothing could go wrong, nothing at all with the so called strongest Servant at his side. Then it turned out he was fighting Hercules on steroids... and he had to be killed twelve times before he would stay dead. Yeah, Shinji decided things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"▄█▄██▄▄█▄█▄█▄▄█▄██!" Roared the inhuman voice of the muscular, dark skinned giant as he swung at his mobile target with his giant axe sword. He missed, Saber managed to thrown himself to one side, then swung upwards with all of his strength. "▄█▄██▄█▄██▄▄█ ▄██▄▄█▄██!" Yelled the thing again, its instincts allowing it to instinctively block then counter.

"DAMN IT SABER!" Cried out Shinji angrily, as he clung to the book made of his grandfathers familiars. "Aren't you supposed to be the _damn_ best? Then win damn it!"

Saber grunted, then scowled at his assailant, dodging two more mighty strikes, utilising his high mobility and speed to prevent himself being cut in two. _'Damn this all!" _He angrily thought to himself. '_Nothing seems to work against this giant. Its like fighting _that _guy all over again... except he only had a sword. This guy has a giant stone slab instead."_

CRACK! The axe sword slammed into the bridge, leaving a deep scar nearly a metre long. Saber retreated to his masters side, preparing the only attack he had in his arsenal capable of slaying the beast, which had been proved earlier on when it had taken one of his 'lives'.

"Berserker!" Intoned the little fairy like girl who was its Master. "Stop going easy on the guy! Go mad Berserker!"

"█▄▄█▄██▄▄█▄█▄█▄▄█▄█▄▄██!" The mad Servant's different coloured eyes glowed brightly as his specific class skill kicked in, boosting all of the figures parameters, as well as showing that up until now he had been holding back.

"█▄▄█▄█▄█▄▄█▄█▄▄█!" The axe sword was swung, severing all in its path as the titan charged forwards like an American Footballer. Saber was hard pressed to even block the first strike, almost being crushed under the pure power of the attack.

_'So this is what its like to fight a true hero.' _He bitterly thought.

SMASH! One of the steel walls across the side of the bridge was cut in half horizontally. Saber was forced to jump high into the air, using his class bonuses to run up along one of the metal pillars of the bridge so that he could get some space between him and the behemoth.

"Go after him Berserker!" Commanded Ilya sternly. "He can't flee forever!"

"█▄██▄▄█▄█▄█▄▄█▄█!" Berserker didn't even need to run up the wall. He simply jumped, clearing a few metres of the air in only a single second as he rushed towards the top.

Shinji trembled, glaring in fear at the little girl in front of him. He could accept it if someone like Tohsaka could pass as a threat to him, but _a little girl? _It was so stupid that it was almost funny. How could a runt who didn't look older than a twelve year old command a thing like _that_?

"How the hell can a runt like you own a thing like _that_?" Voiced Shinji out loud.

The fairy smirked evilly at him. "Its because I am the strongest Master." She smiled. "It only makes sense for the strongest Master to have the strongest Servant."

"I'm the better Magus damn it! I'm the Matou's heir! I can't lose!"

"You're not the heir." She calmly stated. "You're not even a proper Master... I know these sort of things."

Shinji grit his teeth. "That's a lie!" He roared. "SABER! KILL THAT THING THEN KILL THIS GIRL!" He focused on the book in his hands, willing it to work. His grandfather told him the book would act like a Command Seal, forcing a Servant to obey any order given. It was weaker than its Seal version, this one could not achieve impossible tasks and was also easier to resist if the Servant had significant willpower. It was strong enough to force the Servant of the sword to go all out though.

"▄▄▄█▄██▄█▄▄███!" Yelled the beast in man's form as he leapt across the metal structure of the bridge above in order to meet his foe atop the metallic structure.

Likewise, the sword user prepared to go in for the kill. He raised his large blade upwards and prepared to swing down.

XXXXXXXXXX

CLASH! Archer threw himself back into the conflict, aiding Assassin in his attempts to fight Caster using his oversized weapon. Bakuya was thrown once more, and was destroyed by a particularly nasty fire attack. No matter, he simply summoned another weapon to replace his lost one.

"YAARRGGHHH!" Roared Saber as she swung once more at Lancer, who parried and swung his lance end like a stick, catching her across her armoured chest, sending her flying backwards. The Irishman tried to press his advantage, but was unable to with Assassin's weapon intentionally or unintentionally swinging at him, after having missed Caster.

"Damn it. This isn't working." He spoke. "There's too many damn Servant here. We keep getting in each others way. I can't have a good fight like this."

"Then perhaps we should retreat." Suggested the Fourth Squad Captain. "We have done plenty today, we have identified four other Servants after all."

"I guess you're right." Concluded the hound of Ireland. "We can always try our luck here again another day."

"So you're fleeing, cowards?" Barked the diminutive girl as she clenched her weapon in defiance.

"Would you rather I stabbed your pain of an ass Master instead?"

"Nah!" Waved Assassin boisterously. "Yah can go. Ah had plenty of fun t'night anyway. Wouldn't you agree Master?"

"I still don't know what's going on... " Sighed Shirou with what seemed to be resignation. "... And I have the feeling that I'm probably not going to be told about what's going on either... Or that I even want to know."

"That's the spirit Emiya!" Smiled Rin.

"Look... I'm gonna go now. You can come after me, but then I'll kill you." Stated Lancer. "Lets go Caster."

The duo quickly fled the battleground, leaving nothing but masses of property damage and a confused teen in their wake.

"Perhaps you should tell me what's going on now Tohsaka." Sighed the male.

"Yeah.. I think I have time to do something as simple as that." She smoothed down her skirt. "It's my duty as class idol after all."

_'Liar' _Thought everyone in the group.

"Let's go inside for some tea, hmmm?" Demanded the girl as she strode towards the un-collapsed area of the estate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Atop the bridge separating the two districts of Fuyuki City, dividing the spiritual grounds between the city area and the the residential area, a figure was cut down by another under the bright light of the moon and stars above.

The one to fall was not Saber, the strongest of the knight classes, but rather, it was Berserker. A hole through the chest tended to do that to a person, even someone like Berserker.

Saber scowled, then spoke loudly. "I didn't need any help... especially from you of all people." He declared.

"Likewise," Replied the figure who seemingly killed the giant. "I would have happily left you to die. Unfortunately, my Master ordered me here to assist you."

The figure gazed across the bridge to the man he knew so well. After all, he had been killed by him. It was only natural that he knew him. "Kurosaki Ichigo... I am... _pleased _that you have been summoned."

Ichigo scowled through his orange locks, gripping his cleaver like Zanpakuto tightly. "I can't say the feeling is mutual... Ulquiorra Cifer."

The identified Arrancar gave no sign that he cared about the orangette's opinion, rather, the pale skinned 'man' remained as emotionless as he had been throughout most of there meetings. "It seems like one of my wishes has already been granted. I have always wanted to fight you one last time."

"I don't want to fight you... I want to kill you." He stated matter of factly.

"The question is; can you kill me a second time?" Ulqiorra asked neutrally.

Saber scowled. "I owe it to Inoue, Chad... and all the others, to kill you."

"You can't go all out though, you risk your Master's safety." Saber winced at the word 'Master'. It hurt just being reminded what sort of a bastard he had been paired up with. He would have much rather worked with that girl who had originally summoned him. He sensed almost a kindred spirit amongst the plum haired girl, the sort of feeling which made him want to help her and make her smile, to remove the unseen darkness behind her eyes. When he looked at her, he had the same sort of feeling as when he saw his sisters sad or crying.

His sisters... the sudden memory of them wiped any sort of happy look he had on his face off, as well as all traces of nostalgia. His sisters... yes. They were a constant reminder for him, of what he had to do, of what his wish would be when he found the Grail, of the people he had to kill with his own two hands.

While Aizen was at the top of the list, while Byakuya scored pretty damn highly, Ulquiorra was number two. Ulquiorraa was a person whom the Substitute Shinigami simply could not stand existing, so he would remove his presence from the world altogether.

"While I can't go all out... neither can you." Ichigo grew more confident.

"Why such arrogance? Last time you won by the skin of your teeth." Commented the Servant who was called forth as Lancer.

"True," Commented Saber. "Then again... I have an advantage."

"Which is?"

"You know the Servant you just killed with a Cero?"

"Yes."

"Well... He isn't dead." Stated the orange head.

Ulquiorra cottoned on almost immediately. He spun, using Pesquisa **(Inquiry) **to scan his surroundings.

KASPLAT! The axe sword sliced through skin, bone and gristle as it amputated the Arrancar's arm. Lancer used Sonido **(Sound)** to escape the next blow, then drew his Zanpakuto with his right hand to parry Saber's expected slash. Normally, the Arrancar only fought using one hand, while the other remained in his pocket, so the loss of a limb could be dealt with until it healed. He effortlessly parried the cleaver with his superior skill, then escaped the next blow dealt from behind using his superior speed.

"Impossible!" Vocalised Ilya. "That last attack killed Berserker _twice! _Even Strawberry only managed to take one!" Either way, three lives lost in one night was a terrible loss to befall early on in the war.

"▄██▄█▄▄█▄██▄█!" Bellowed Berserker as he threw himself into combat against the pale man who had just killed him. Instinctively he could tell that the expressionless one was the real threat, even while in the depths of madness.

If Lancer was the sort of person to curse, he would have been putting a sailor to shame with his vocabulary. He had not been expecting the figure he had killed to have some sort of reviving ability. Clearly what had just occurred was beyond regeneration, there wasn't a single bruise to show the Cero he had received not one minute ago. Ichigo had done something quite smart, he had effectively turned it into a two versus one situation, although instead of Lancer and Saber working together against Berserker, it was Berserker and Saber versus Lancer.

_'The trash must have become much more cunning since he defeated me.' _Internally concluded Lancer without emotion as he swung his blade again to parry Saber's slash.

Beneath the bridge, the two Master's looked up at the fight in earnest, eager to see who would win between the three figures. Shinji, who lost much of his arrogance at the sheer power shown by Berserker, slowly regained his ego as the two who had originally fought one another settled on a minor truce to deal with the bothersome Lancer.

Shinji smirked, berating himself for almost thinking he was going to loose. He was Shinji Matou, a Master selected to participate in the Holy Grail War! Of _course _he couldn't loose so easily!

"Go on Saber!" He declared. "Show me why you're the strongest Servant!" His comment drew the glare of the little girl who seriously creeped the bluenette the fuck out.

"Berserker is the strongest." She argued without raising her voice. "He's Hercules, whereas your Servant is an unnamed nobody." She failed to mention how she too had an unnamed nobody as a Servant, and highly respected him regardless of that fact.

Shinji ground his teeth, unable to come up with a reply. He instead put the little girl at the top of his 'people to put in there places' list, which he had just come up with at that second.

Lancer was forced to the edge of the bridge, so jumped down to the street level in order to have more room to retreat with, when Saber activated the sole technique his Noble Phantasm Zangetsu could use. "GETSUGA..." He raised his blade high in the air from the higher ground, drawing his own Reiryoku into the blade and condensing it down into a blueish glow. "... TENSHOU!"

Pure blue energy surged from the edge of his cleaver as he swung down, cutting the very air between them as his projectile surged towards the Espada Number Four.

Following this, three things happened. One; Lancer dropped his blade into the ground and raised his palm outwards, reinforcing his Hierro **(Iron)** as he did so. Two; Berserker upon seeing the attack, remembered that it had been used on him once, so changed his attack target to its creator so that it could never produce the attack again. Three; Lancer's Master used a Command Seal to seemingly 'rescue' her Servant from certain destruction.

The energy attack impacted with nothing but concrete. "What?" Questioned Ichigo.

"▄▄█▄██▄█▄▄██▄█!" Roared Berserker, slashing with his axe blade.

"SHIT!" Cursed Shinji. His Servant managed to avoid it at the last minute, but received a large gash down his side as compensation.

Saber leapt away from its attacker, made a quick decision based on multiple stimuli, raced towards the two Masters to seemingly kill the girl, as Berserker leapt to defend her, before-

He grabbed his master, slung him onto his back like a sack of potatoes, much to Shinji's displeasure, then ran like hell in opposite direction to Berserker.

What? He could fight Ulquiorra to a standstill, perhaps even win if an opportunity presented itself. But _that _juggernaut? No way. Better to run like hell and hope that someone else was strong enough to kill the bastard.

**AN- here we go, the end of the chapter. So here we have pretty much 5000 words of combat, a little bit of humour, the revealing of two more Servants identities and the conclusion to the Emiya house squabble, _as well as _a Servant stat sheet as well. I hope the chapter was worth the wait, I myself had great fun writing Saber VS Bersker VS Lancer. Writing Shinji freaking out is fun.**

**As for Shinji, *CLANG* HEY! Who threw that bottle? Yes, I know! Plenty of you are disappointed that Shinji got Saber Ichigo while Sakura got Rider Medusa! There is a _damn _fine reason. Originally I intended the Sakura and Ichigo to team up, simply because I thought the two of them had lots of similarities and would have lots of great moments together. But THEN when I started playing Heavens Feel and got to Shinji losing his Servant, I sorta felt sorry for the git. **

**Don't get me wrong, I still hate the prick. He's the biggest bastard to befall the world since Yukiteru Amano. I just thought it would be interesting to see how Shinji's character could develop with Ichigo, a hero, at his side instead of Rider. Rest assured, I have something AWESOME planned for Ichigo and Shinji.**

**About the Emiya household scene. Meh. I sorta got a bit bored of writing that near the end and I REALLY wanted to get on with Berserker VS Saber. Expect more awesomeness from that group later though, this is just a little snippet of that which is to come.**

**So then people, if you have enjoyed this chapter, or even if you haven't and want to rage or something, just leave this lowly fanfic writer a review. All previous reviews have been greatly appreciated. Also, put in requests for the next Servant Stat sheet, I might just oblige you. Undying Soul out.**


	4. End Of Fated Night

**Chapter 4: End Of Fated Night**

**AN- Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of ROH. I looked at the reviews and wow. There sure was a lot of Shinji hate. Sorta expected that though. (Nervous laugh) Anyway, I know people have lots of issues with me pairing up Saber and Shinji, although I do have good reasons for it. The fact that a large amount of reviews weren't about Shinji is sort of nice though.**

**The main reason Saber has not gone apeshit crazy on the Matou because of his actions to Sakura are simple and numerous. Firstly, HE DOENS'T KNOW ABOUT WHAT HE DOES TO HER! He was only summoned a day or two before the previous chapters events and has not seen Shinji do anything except slag of his sister, so has no reason to do anything. That's not to say that he likes Shinji. He has an off feeling about both Shinji and Zouken but can't act without anything to back up his assumptions. Also, Sakura asked him to give Shinji a chance and due to him thinking of her as a kindred spirit, is willing to do what she says for the time being. Lets also say that our Saber isn't quite as canon as normal...**

**I also received a review or two on power levels, complaining the Shinigami were being downplayed. **

**Fear not, while Saber should have been able to take out more than one of Berserker's lives, he was not going all out power wise with the technique because Saber is a bit more cautious than normal, safe for all the others. Also, if characters were spamming Mugetsu like attacks like it was nothing, it would not be a very fun fic to read, the non Shinigami would get no time to shine. Not only this, the Shinigami are Heroic Spirit versions of themselves, so must fit into Heroic Spirit levels of power, due to Class constraints.**

**At the moment, consider this fic to be in its early stages, like season one for Fate Zero. It builds up, character interaction is given and each team is given time to shine before they are ruthlessly cut down. In time we shall proceed to giant laser sword off's, just give it some time... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleach and Fate belong to their respective owners, I am simply taking their characters and forcing them to compete in a sadistic battle royalle to the death. Yep, that's just me showing dem my love... **

Shirou honestly felt no better about his situation after Tohsaka Rin had given him a full summary of just what he had been dragged into.

The Holy Grail War, a conflict between seven legendary heroes and their masters, although in this case an abnormality had occurred. Namely, more Servants. As Rin had explained it, the Einzbern's (a family name which seemed oddly familiar to the Magus, as if someone had mentioned it to him at some point) must have once again screwed with the ritual, forcing the Grail to manifest an extra Servant per Master. The Magus went on to explain how this theory was based solely on guesswork and assumptions, so could not be trusted.

Other things bothered the adopted Emiya, namely how Rin talked about the Servants. She didn't think of them as human, far from it, she specifically went out to present the image that they were simply after images of great men and women, echoes of entities who simply carry the memories, dreams and ambitions of their namesakes.

To Shirou, they seemed like real people. The girl, Saber, didn't seem like the memories of a dead person. Similarly, Assassin had to much character to just be a mass of magical energy given human form. From what the amateur Magus saw of the two Archers before they were left to patrol around the house, they too acted exactly like real people.

He still had many questions though, questions which overflowed with so many complexities and simplicities that he simply couldn't ask them. It seemed like Tohsaka had already gone far out of her way to help him, despite stating that she was one of the Masters in the war. He didn't want to burden her further, better to simply absorb that of her lecture which he could barely understand.

"Well," Finished Tohsaka cheerfully. "We're done talking, lets get going."

"Huh?" Questioned Shirou dumbly. "Go where?"

"We're going to go see the guy who knows all about the game you're involved in... The Holy Grail War. You want to know the reasons behind the Holy Grail War, right?"

"Ahh don't know." Pondered Assassin briefly, whom had stayed relatively quiet. "We just got attacked by two other Servants, and my Master still seems a little..." Assassin seemed to struggle to find a word which summed up his summoner. "...Helpless? More than likely, he'll get killed on the way due to his lack of skills."

"Oye!" Protested Shirou strongly. "I know Reinforcement Magecraft, I can protect myself if I have to!"

"But why risk so much when we can just go to the man Tohsaka suggested tomorrow after school? Our enemies would be less likely to attack during daylight hours."

"It'll be fine!" Rin brushed his complaints off. "Its only in the neighbouring town, so we won't be out long. Also, we have _four _Servants on our side. Who would be stupid enough to try against _those _odds?"

"That's not the problem!" Complained Shirou.

"What do you think Saber?" Asked Rin.

"Hold on." Interrupted Shirou. "Saber has nothing to do with this."

"Ahhh!" Ahhed Assassin happily. "Young love... already he's defending her, not letting Saber talk to people."

Shirou scowled, blushed, then protested loudly and strongly, alongside Saber.

"We're not like that!" 

"We're just Servant and Master!"

"I just thought that since she's a heroine of past times..."

"I simply serve as his sword!"

"Don't be ridiculous Tohsaka!"

Rin gave a knowing grin hidden behind her palm. "Oh... its like that is it?" She joked. "They make a cute couple."

"Yep." Added Assassin. "Dey is just in denial."

By now Saber was a stuttering, blushing mess. Quite frankly she was just not use to be insinuated as a lovesick schoolgirl in denial.

"Enough!" Barked Shirou finally. "I was just worried that... that..." He struggled to remember the original reason for his comment. "That since Saber was summoned from the past she wouldn't know much about the modern world!" He breathed a sigh of relief at the barely passable excuse he had found.

"Shirou... Servants can adapt to any time." Rin mentioned.

"Yep. Us Servants are flexible, dis is my first summon so da grail gave me lots of info on the Human World in general, the sorta stuff I didn't know previously."

Saber frowned. "As much as I dislike to agree with Assassin, I am quite knowledgeable on this time period. This isn't my first summon after all."

"Wha?"

"No way! What are the chances of that?" Even Tohsaka was surprised by such a declaration. To her knowledge no Servant had ever been summoned twice in the Holy Grail War.

"Master, perhaps we should go. You lack experience and knowledge, in order for you to get stronger you shall need some of this."

"So you agree with Tohsaka." Concluded Assassin. "Ahh well." He shrugged. "May as well go, I fancy a bit of a walk."

"So we are in agreement." Spoke Rin as she got up from her seat. "We are going."

"Where is this place anyway?" Asked Shirou.

Rin gave her signature smirk, the sort of smirk that one dons when they know something someone else doesn't and takes momentary pleasure in knowing that they don't know it. "We're going to a place called Kotomine Church. A false priest lives there, who oversees this war."

"So shall we get going?" Asked Assassin with his own smirk. "The night is still young."

"Quite. I'll call my Servants, and then we'll be off."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Lancer was having his own talk with his Master. It wasn't going well.

"Let me get this straight," Said Bazette levelly. "I sent you to kill a teenager, then despite having Caster as backup, you still failed, not only letting him live, but also letting him summon two Servants?"

"Yes." Spoke Lancer hesitantly. "Although, I would like to state that it was totally not my fault. Blame it on the fact that the kid doesn't die when he is killed."

"_Then_ he was assisted by another Master, meaning it is quite likely that we now have to fight against an alliance of _four _Servants this early on in the war." 

"Yes."

"And Caster has been identified by the other party."

"...Yes."

"And you decided against killing the kid while he was helpless, eliminating two of our foes in the process, because you weren't having a good fight."

"... Yes."

Bazette sighed, placing her head in both hands as she sat on her basic chair contemplating the actions of her Servant. "For the hero of Ireland... you sort of suck."

"Hey!" Protested Lancer. "That was uncalled for! We can always kill them later on!"

"I'm not even going to bother shouting at you." Replied the powerful young woman who often fought against Sealing Designates of the association. "I'm just going to curse you silently and give Caster all of the important jobs."

"Come on! I mess up once and you remove my battle privileges?" Complained the hero. "That's a bit extreme."

"Perhaps so, but so far Caster has proven herself much more reliable than you."

"Thank you Master." Added Caster, who sat on a similar chair to Bazette, in the fairly basic hotel suite the trio currently inhabited. As far as rooms go, it was passable, with a double bed (That Caster and Bazette shared) and a single bed in another room for Lancer. The main reason it was selected was because it was located in the opposite side of the city to the priest who had tried to back stab the Enforcer. They also received little attention from the manager and the maid service was next to non existent, which was another advantage or disadvantage depending on how you thought of it.

"I'm plenty reliable!"

Bazette gave him a look which quite clearly showed her views on his reliability.

"Master, perhaps we should give him some leniency." Suggested Caster.

The Fraga sighed before answering. "Its not like I'm grounding him or anything, he's a god damned Heroic Spirit. I'll just stick him on bodyguard duty for a while, while you gather info on the other Servants. I'll sick Lancer on them after that."

"Speaking of Servants," Began the Servant identified as Unohana. "We should discuss those we are already aware of and plan to deal with the remaining unknowns."

"Right." Agreed Lancer, eager to change the topic. "We definitely have a Saber to contend with, that chick with the invisible weapon couldn't be any other."

"Then that female Master said 'Archer'_s_', as in plural." Spoke the Kido master. "This means that the woman you said was Assassin is _actually _an Archer."

"Or the Master could have been lying." Hypothesised Bazette.

"Perhaps, the Statsheet I have gathered is inconclusive based on the skills shown. Adding to this, the other Archer may be a different class as well."

"What about that idiot with that extending sword?" Questioned Lancer. "He really pissed me off!"

"Sword, meaning a Saber." Guessed Bazette.

"Too crafty for one of the three Knight Classes. The kid screamed 'Assassin' at him as well."

"Lets get this straight." Clarified Bazette. "We have a Saber working with an Assassin, which is quite honestly a truly terrifying foe choice if both use their abilities affectively, we have two Archer's, who are potentially different Classes and in the worst case scenario we have them all working together."

"Pretty much." Lancer scratched his head awkwardly. "Maybe now would be a good time to say sorry about not killing the brat."

"This sucks." Concluded the mature woman.

"You're right about that." Agreed Caster. "These will be troublesome foes, in my current Class I am unfortunately unable to activate my strongest Noble Phantasm, which will greatly hinder me later on."

"An alliance?" Asked the bloodthirsty warrior. "While I hate to swallow my pride and all, if we had some allies we could have some pretty good one on one fights while the other three are dealt with individually."

"It all comes back to fighting." Sighed the seemingly peaceful medic. "I myself have abandoned much of my bloodlust, you too should attempt it."

"Screw that." Retorted the cursed spear wielder.

"Back to reconnaissance then." Decided the Master of the two. "Look for a Master willing for an alliance, then we take the four of them out."

XXXXXXXXXX

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Screeched the witch of Betrayal loudly, having erected a minor Bounded Field before hand to suppress all the noise she would inevitably make. "NOT ONLY DO YOU _FAIL _TO DO YOUR ASSIGNED TASK, YOU ALSO FORCED ME TO USE ONE OF MY COMMAND SEALS TO RESCUE YOU!"

Lancer, the target for the witches ire, said nothing, instead observing the woman's antics through contemptuous emerald eyes, dismissive to the other Heroic Spirits worries.

"Useless!" Snapped Medea. "Useless! I would have done much better to have gone myself, even if I am not a close ranged fighter I still would have achieved more than you, you meaningless brute!" 

Lancer could not like or dislike the woman before him due to his lack of emotions, but he could appreciate the wide vocabulary she had memorised. His previous Master tended not to use his vast repertoire, instead he normally just killed his issues, or drowned them under a literal sea of Reiatsu.

"And now my plans to obtain the Grail for both myself and Souichirou have been compromised! I shall have to re plan now that Berserker is _not_ dead! He is the one major threat to myself, and YOU failed to kill him!"

By now the Arrancar was fed up with doing nothing productive. Normally, the pale skinned figure spent most of his time furthering his former Master's plans, so standing around being lectured at when he could _instead _be checking the perimeter or checking assisting Assassin in defending the gate was frustrating.

"May I speak now?" Asked Lancer, speaking for the first time since he was forcibly returned to the temple.

"You... _dare_?" Croaked Medea, shaking in anger at the impudence of the Servant under her control.

"Yes, I dare." He bore against her with his level, logical gaze. "Your summoning was a useless process. I was doing fine up until you wasted one of the beneficial Command Seals, you simply underestimated me. During the fight I did not fight seriously, at full strength I would have _easily_ crushed both that stupid Shinigami _and_ Hercules, regardless of his Noble Phantasm. The fight simply did not last long enough to do so, due to your foolish intervention."

"You lost an arm!" Pointed out the irritated Greek anti hero. "No one could win a fight against two opponents with only ONE arm!"

"I could. I have fast regeneration, as you can see." Ulquiorra pointed to his previously lost limb, which had already regrown. "Next time, I recommend you do not interrupt my fight against the orange haired one... _woman_." The last word was offered with much scorn, which consequently pissed the Caster off.

"That's... _it_!" Barked Medea, having crossed that unstable balance between irritated woman and scorned woman. She held up her hand, which now glowed a deep crimson colour. "Feel pain... you worm!"

Like a marionette with its strings severed, Lancer fell to both knees, while a savage growl threatened to sure from his throat, only being kept back by the Servants strong will. There he writhed on the floor, feeling unmeasurable agony like none he had ever felt before, even worse than when he had most of his body destroyed by a hollowified Ichigo. The pain was only increased further by the fact that its inflicter was a Magus from the Age of Gods, so the Command Seal was much more potent when she used it.

Needless to say, Lancer would not be able to back chat against his Master for a great deal of time.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the most part, the group travelled in uncomfortable silence, with five out of six of the walkers not wishing to speak. The odd man out was Assassin, who seemed to talk an often lot for a Class which specialised in silent killing.

The walk itself was rather quick, with them clearing the residential district in no time at all, reaching the bridge separating the two halves of the town without incidence.

They arrived at a battlefield. The bridge had various slashes and cuts coating it, while several deep trenches had been cut into the metal of the bridge through unknown methods. A suspicious bloodstain on the ground solidified this impression only further.

"What the hell happened here?" Wondered Shirou out loud.

"Simple, Emiya." Lectured Rin. "It seems we weren't the only ones to get busy tonight."

"You mean?"

"Yes, this was most likely the site for a battle between various Servants." The damage done made Shirou shiver, he remembered how long it took for Rin to fix up the damage done to his house.

"No use cryin' over spilt milk." Added Assassin. "Lets get a move on."

The group upped the pace, after the more experienced Magus assured the other that the man they were visiting would be able to clean up the mess inflicted to the bridge. Eventually, their destination was reached. A quaint church atop a hill, the holy building had an air of solemnity surrounding it, an aura Shirou associated with most Religious buildings he had ever visited. A much different feeling than what his friend Issei described his temple home to be like.

"Shirou, I will remain here." Decided Saber flatly, without any room for argument.

"Huh, why?" Asked Shirou bluntly a she continued to stare at the magnificent building towering over him. "I can't just leave you here when we've come up here together."

Saber shook her regal head. "I did not come here for the Church, I came here to protect you. If your destination is the church, then you should not go any further. I shall remain here."

"Similarly, I have no desire to see the fake priest." Added Rin bluntly. "I owe it to you to escort you here and back, but _not _to babysit you every step of the way."

"All right. Then, I'll be going." Finished Shirou.

"D'you mind if ah accompany ya Master?" Asked Assassin in his usual manor. The teenager was still not completely at ease around the snake, but could not find any reason to deny his request.

"Fine, just don't talk much." Shirou gave a general shrug. "We'll head in then." He then proceeded to walk into the forbearing abode, with a white snake accompanying him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rider laughed his signature laugh, having just seen two increasingly interesting things. The conflict at the Emiya household through the minuscule camera's Kirei had instructed him to place just outside his home, and the fight on the bridge, also filmed through very small camera's, one of many the Servant had informed his Master to set up in the city. He was glad that he had, for if not he would have missed the chance to discover some of the competition early on.

"Fuhuhuhuhu!" He laughed. "Isn't this war interesting? Why, I'm quite surprised that _they _are taking part in this War. I will certainly have to alter my plans to suit this new development!"

Once more he looked at the recording of Saber and Berserker clashing, marvelling once again at the unique Noble Phantasm of the latter. An invulnerable, self repairing body, what he wouldn't give to receive such an ability to study! Certainly Saber should not have held back with his initial Getsuga, because now it would be much harder to kill the demigod with such an attack.

As a whole, Rider was content with sitting back in the early stages of the war while everyone else fought against one another. Primarily Rider was a manipulator, he had no desire to fight against worthy foes or defeat those of superior strength, thus sitting back in the small room set up in the church for his use was perfectly fine.

Rider wished he had been summoned as Caster instead of the witch though, that way he would have the Territory Creation skill, so could set up the workshop he normally used, instead of having to rely on the sub par contributions of the priest, and that which he had time to build himself. Being a Caster would suit him a hell of a lot more than his current Class.

Oh well, he had already been summoned, no changing that fact. At least if he won he could study the curious artefact known as the Holy Grail...

XXXXXXXXXX

"That went well." Commented Assassin dryly as he strolled out of Kotomine Church with his hands casually dwelling within his sleeves. Emiya Shirou followed his Servant out of the forbearing building, not at all in the mood to talk. "Not only have yer now become an official Master in this Grail War, but you also made a new friend!"

"Shut up Assassin." Sighed the boy. "That priest isn't my friend. I don't even like him."

"Nonsense! Yer just haven't given him a chance."

"He's the _polar _opposite of me." Growled Shirou moodily.

Ever heard that opposites attract?" Was the trouble stirrers own response.

"Look," Shirou turned round to his Servant. "There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

"Shame, I sorta liked the guy."

"Well of course someone like _you _would like him."

Cue Assassins trademark grin. "Well why not? We have so much in common."

"Like evil grins?"

"Nah... my grin ain't evil. Just a bit sadistic is all."

"Face it Assassin." Blurted out Shirou. "You're grin is most _definitely_ evil. Not just your grin, you just scream of 'evil'. I can tell that you're not a good guy, you sort of seem like a villain to me. Anyone called Assassin has _got _to be evil on some level."

Assassin simply maintained his grin, although he did place a hand on his Master's shoulder to stop the two of them walking further. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of the others. "There's a thin line betwixt good an' evil. 'Am I evil?' is an interesting question. 'Am I a villain?' is another one. The simple answer is yes _and _no. Its all about perspective. If a guy robs a woman in the street, stealing her bag, then to da woman and any bystanders the thief is evil. But what if da thief has lost his job and has a wife and three kids to feed, so needed money by any means? Would the thief consider himself to be evil and would others still have the same opinion of him if they knew?"

"Well that's different!" Huffed Shirou. "Clearly he was a good guy! He was only trying to feed his family and while what he did was bad, he had a good reason for doing so!" 

"Well what if I told you that the same thief, during the depths of despair at havin' lost his job, turned to drinkin' to forget his problems? Most of the money he stole went to feed his addiction, and then when he returned to his family he beat his children because he was so drunk."

"That's terrible!" Stated the teen. "He's a bad guy then, he beat his children!" 

"And so ta end my little tail lets say that the thief's family received a little visit in the night, a burglar very different to da guy we were just discussing. The wife and kids wake up and try ta face the burglar, so instead the burglar beats them up and prepares to rape da females. _Then _the thief wakes up from his drunken stupor, and sees this about to happen, so rushes to the aid of his family." Assassin looked thoughtfully into the distance, as if unable to continue. "What then ya ask? The burglar pulls out a knife ta kill the wife but the thief takes da blow for her, killing the burglar in da struggle but succumbs to his wounds afterwards. Is da thief a 'bad guy' as you call it?"

The young Magus considered the question and pondered, after all, it was a hard question. "No, in the end he loved his family and died for them, so all those bad deeds would be forgiven because in the end he was trying to do a good thing."

One more bitter smile crossed the white haired man's lips. "By da way, the thief didn't kill da man for his family, he did it because he had a vendetta against da burglar and only took the fatal wound by accident." Shirou answered his mouth to change his answer but Assassin interrupted him. "_Ya_ _don't get it_!" He smiled. "There is no one answer, its all about _perspective_! There are so many different ways of looking at ones actions, so many different interpretations of a single event based on what each person involved or is told about the event knows. Was da thief evil? To the robbed woman, yes. To the burglar he killed, yes. But to himself? No. To his family, the answer kept changing."

Seconds passed, neither figure moved, silence embraced the two of them in a wide blanket and both seemed reluctant to remove it. After what felt like minutes, Shirou asked what had been on his mind. "What does this have to do with you, or anything for that matter?"

Assassin cocked his head to one side and folded his arms. "Nothing much really, it was just a tale after all." The white snaked slithered away slowly, back towards the group of three Servants and one Master who were looking at the duo from the other side of the street and wondering why they were standing there having a chat in the current circumstances. "Makes you think though, doesn't it? Who the hero in the story is... and who the villain is."

**AN- Another nice chapter eh? I hope you like it, next one should be out when I finish writing it. By the way, the Servant stat from last chapter has been changed. A very kind reviewer pointed out I had been using the + symbol wrong. Now, I have taken advantage of the mysterious – symbol, which has never been explained. I am using it as a place holder between ranks. Therefore, A- would be a power level higher than a B rank attack, but weaker than an actual A grade technique.**

**Expect the next stat sheet next chapter, I don't want to give away too many things this early on. **

**Rate and review, etc. Everyone who has already reviewed has been a star, I hope you continue to do so because as a writer I feed on criticism and praise. Until next time, Undying Soul out.**


End file.
